


The River of time

by IfTheyFitIShip (lenayuri)



Series: Traducciones Tomarry/Harrymort [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ginny Bashing, M/M, Romance, Slash, Slow Build, Temporal Paradox, Time Travel, Translation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/IfTheyFitIShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante un viaje escolar al Ministerio de Magia, Tom Riddle de 16 años roba un gira-tiempo por capricho. Llega a Hogwarts en 1996 y se encuentra con un niño llamado Harry. ¿Puede Tom ayudar a Harry a derrotar al misterioso Lord Oscuro que amenaza su mundo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The River of time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The River of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/96026) by Paimpont. 



> Traducción autorizada, nada me pertenece. Este fanfic sigue en **hiatus** , por lo que habrá que esperar. ;)

_El tiempo es un río que me arrebata, pero yo soy el río;_

_es un tigre que me destroza, pero yo soy el tigre;_

_es un fuego que me consume, pero yo soy el fuego._

(Jorge Luis Borges, "Nueva refutación del tiempo _", Otras inquisiciones_ )

.

—He aquí el futuro del mundo de la magia...— la voz del ministro hizo eco en el silencio sepulcral de la gran sala —En este momento, niños y niñas, están rodeados de profecías de los tiempos por venir. Dentro de estos pequeños orbes hay extrañas visiones de muerte, grandes destinos y amantes destinados. Pueden ver los orbes si quieren, pero recuerden no tocar ninguna de las profecías.

Tom Riddle bostezó. Odiaba a los viajes escolares y la Sala de las Profecías era terriblemente aburrida. Tom miró melancólicamente hacia las filas de esferas de vidrio con polvo que brillaban ante la luz azul de las velas encendidas en las bases de plata. Si entrecerraba los ojos, podía distinguir la escritura en algunas de las pequeñas etiquetas amarillentas:  _Musidora Barkwith a Elladora Ketteridge. Charis Black Crouch a Aengus Moody. Cassandra Vablatsky a Dorea Black_...

¿A quién le importaba las tonterías de algunas viejas señoras excéntricas que hablaban de brujas y magos muertos hace mucho tiempo?

Tom echó una rápida mirada alrededor de la sala. Tanto los estudiantes como los profesores estaban ocupados en descifrar etiquetas y algunos de ellos dejaron escapar chillidos excitados cuando reconocieron nombres de primos cuartos alguna vez retirados.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que Tom se deslizó silenciosamente fuera de la Sala de las Profecías, de nuevo en la pequeña habitación que había pasado antes del recorrido.  _La Habitación del Tiempo_. Tom abrió la puerta y se detuvo un momento en el umbral. La cámara del tiempo se llenó de una luz deslumbrante, y le llevó un momento a sus ojos ajustarse ante la brillantez de la cámara. Pero poco a poco, Tom comenzó a notar los cientos de relojes que cubrían todas las superficies disponibles. Algunos tenían manecillas que se movían a una velocidad vertiginosa, girando y girando en la cara del reloj, mientras que las manecillas de los demás apenas parecían moverse en absoluto.

La vitrina acristalada, donde se guardaban los gira-tiempos, estaba de pie contra una pared. Los delicados y pequeños instrumentos de oro descansaban en los estantes cubiertos de terciopelo carmesí. Se veían casi como relojes de bolsillo normales, pero Tom sabía que eran todo lo contrario a los relojes: los gira-tiempos asemejaban el mecanismo de un reloj, pero un gira-tiempo torcía el mecanismo del tiempo.

Cualquier persona que poseyera uno de los gira-tiempos de oro sería capaz de viajar adelante y atrás en el tiempo, manipular el pasado y el futuro. ¡Mucho más interesante que recoger alguna profecía polvorienta y escuchar a la señora Vablatsky predecir que la señorita Black recibiría un juego de té casero y acogedor para la Navidad!

Por supuesto que se acercó la protección de la caja de cristal, el ministro la había señalado de paso, cuando habían atravesado la habitación. Pero Tom sospechaba que era mucho mejor que la magia de un funcionario promedio del Ministerio, y pronto demostró estar en lo cierto. Fue obra de un momento el manipular las protecciones y las cerraduras y deslizar la mano dentro de la caja. Eligió uno de los más pequeños gira-tiempos y lo deslizó en silencio dentro de su bolsillo.

Un momento después, Tom Riddle se unía a su clase en el Salón de la profecía, y fingió escuchar como Abraxas Malfoy hablaba y hablaba sobre alguna profecía que acababa de oír, dirigida a todo el clan Malfoy. Algo sobre el futuro de los Malfoy, un hurón (¿ _en serio_? ¿Un hurón?), un fallido intento de asesinato, y la caída del Lord Esto–o–aquello. Lo que sea. Tom sonrió para sí mientras cerraba la mano sobre el instrumento de metal liso en su bolsillo. ¿Quién necesitaba profecías sobre el futuro, cuando se podía visitar el futuro por sí mismo, tal vez encubierto, en caso de que se encontró con alguien familiar – y cambiarlo en lo que quisiera que fuera? Al salir de la Sala de las Profecías, Tom tomó unos largos mechones de suave cabello negro de la parte de atrás de la cabeza del Cygnus Black. Sí, serviría muy bien para la poción multijugos. Todos los varones Black lucían un tanto igual de todos modos, Tom podría mezclarse en cualquier período de tiempo con el largo y rizado cabello de Cygnus y con sus ojos oscuros. Cygnus estaba, como siempre, demasiado absorto en Druella Rosier para notar cualquier cosa.

.

Harry Potter se sostuvo el muro de piedra frente a él y miró hacia abajo desde la Torre de Astronomía. El paisaje familiar de Hogwarts parecía extrañamente ajeno bajo la luz de luna plateada, y el fresco aire nocturno, aún fragante con el aroma de la flor de espino y berberis salvajes, le hizo estremecer. Harry se inclinó sobre el parapeto de piedra.  _Ahí_. Allá abajo, en el suelo, más abajo, era el lugar donde Dumbledore había caído, hace apenas unos días. Asesinado por la cruel maldición de Snape... un sollozo repentino rompió desde su pecho.

¿Qué se supone que debe hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a derrotar al Lord Oscuro sin la ayuda de Dumbledore? Dumbledore le había dicho acerca de los Horcruxes que Voldemort ocultaba, sobre los fragmentos oscuros de su alma que debían ser destruidos. Pero Harry no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar a buscarlos o cómo destruirlos si los encontraba.

— _Eres la esperanza del mundo mágico, Harry_ — Dumbledore le había dicho una vez, sus amables ojos azules mirando a Harry detrás de sus gafas de media luna.

Harry se dejó caer sobre la piedra fría, lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Si era la única esperanza del mundo mágico, entonces no había ninguna esperanza.

Un ligero ruido tras de sí le hizo dar la vuelta. Oh, Merlín – ¿no podía siquiera estar solo en medio de la noche sin que nadie lo encontrara? Si era Ginny, mirándolo con los ojos brillando de nuevo, se vería tentado seriamente a saltar de la torre.

No era Ginny.

Era un muchacho desconocido de cabello oscuro, vestido con una túnica de Slytherin, con un gira-tiempo alrededor de su cuello.

El niño vio a Harry y metió rápidamente el gira-tiempo en su túnica. ¿ _Un viajero del tiempo_?

Una repentina esperanza salvaje brilló en la mente de Harry. Si todavía había un gira-tiempo en existencia, entonces ¿tal vez aún había manera de cambiar el pasado? ¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Qué pasa si todavía había manera de traer de vuelta Dumbledore?

Harry se puso de pie —Hola ¿Quién eres tú?— su voz salió como un susurro.

El muchacho se acercó a Harry, y la luz de la luna plateada iluminó un rostro atractivo, grandes ojos oscuros y largos rizos negros —Yo soy... er... Cepheus Black— dijo el chico rápidamente —Nuevo estudiante de Hogwarts. Acabo de llegar aquí, y parece que me perdí.

 _¿Cepheus Black?_  Harry estudió al chico con curiosidad. Estaba casi seguro de que no había ningún Cepheus Black en el tapiz de la familia Black que había visto en el número doce de Grimmauld Place. Hijo o nieto de algún miembro de la familia que había sido borrado de árbol de la familia, ¿tal vez?

—Has llegado a Hogwarts en un momento extraño y terrible, Cepheus Black— dijo Harry en voz baja, su mirada persistiendo en el pálido rostro del desconocido —¿Tal vez no has oído lo que acaba de pasar? El director fue asesinado. Su funeral fue hoy.

— _¿Qué?_ — el muchacho miró a Harry —El director de Hogwarts ¿ _asesinado_? ¿Por quién?— parecía sorprendido ante esta información, señaló Harry. Un viajero del tiempo del pasado, ¿entonces? Porque ciertamente, un viajero del futuro habría oído hablar de un evento tan trascendental en la historia de Hogwarts como el asesinato del director.

—Profesor Dumbledore— dijo Harry con una voz que temblaba ligeramente —fue asesinado por el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Severus Snape— ¿Era su imaginación, o había un ligero destello de reconocimiento en los ojos del extraño ante la mención del nombre 'Dumbledore'?

— _¿Qué?_ ¿Por qué querría un profesor asesinar al director?— el muchacho parecía genuinamente curioso sobre esto.

Harry estudió el rostro del chico nuevo. Había algo en él que era... ¿casi familiar? ¿Tal vez había un ligero parecido con Sirius, ya que este muchacho era un Black? No, eso no era suficiente. Otra cosa, entonces. Algo en su manera de moverse, ¿tal vez?

Harry se sentó en el borde de la pared de piedra —El profesor Snape— dijo en voz baja —estaba trabajando para el Lord Oscuro, un poderoso mago que amenaza con apoderarse del mundo mágico.

Los ojos negros del chico se abrieron. Al parecer, no había oído hablar de Voldemort. Un viajero de un pasado lejano, entonces —¿El Lord Oscuro?

Harry continuó —Él y sus seguidores han asesinado a muchos otros también. El Lord Oscuro mató a mis padres cuando era un bebé, y trató de matarme también, pero de alguna manera, sobreviví a la maldición asesina, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta… por qué y cómo.

—¿Sobreviviste a la  _maldición asesina_?— el muchacho se sentó al lado de Harry en la pared. Sus oscuros ojos estudiaron el rostro de Harry con fascinación —¿Qué clase de magia permite que hagas  _eso_? No creo que tal cosa sea posible. Debe tener varias habilidades mágicas extraordinarias.

Harry se sintió extrañamente aliviado. ¡Por fin! ¡Alguien que  _no_  había oído hablar del niño que vivió! Eso era un respiro en estos días, en realidad. ¿De cuándo era ese chico? ¿De los 1800? ¡Si tan sólo Harry pudiese ganar su confianza y convencerlo para compartir ese gira-tiempo!

—Uno de los seguidores del Lord Oscuro mató a mi padrino de esa manera— susurró —Sirius Black, hijo de Orion y Walburga Black. Le quería mucho. Él... era como un padre para mí. Un pariente tuyo, ¿tal vez?— miró con esperanza al chico. De alguna manera, la idea de encontrarse con un pariente lejano perdido de su padrino hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido.

—¿Un familiar?— por alguna razón, un ligero rubor rozó las pálidas mejillas del chico —Sí, supongo que debe haber sido uno. Mi rama de la familia no ha tenido mucho contacto con los demás por un tiempo, ya ves, así que no estoy familiarizado con todos los eventos de los últimos... ¿Hay otros miembros de la familia Black en Hogwarts?— parecía un poco nervioso ante la idea.

Harry negó con la cabeza —No. Sirius era el último. Bueno, aparte de ti, supongo— tragó saliva —Es por eso que heredé la vieja casa de Sirius y su muy desagradable elfo doméstico.

Hubo un repentino destello de ira en los ojos del muchacho —¿Alguien  _asesinó_  al último miembro de una de las más antiguas familias de magos sangre pura? ¡Qué cosa más horrible de hacer! Es una violación a la propia fundación del mundo mágico, extinguir uno de los viejos linajes mágicos. Si los magos ya no pueden confiar en los otros, pronto perderemos nuestro poder ante los muggles. ¿ _Por qué_ este Lord Oscuro está haciendo eso?

Harry miró hacia el suelo de piedra —Para obtener más poder, supongo. Matará a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino— su voz tembló ligeramente —Hay una profecía sobre él y yo, en realidad. Dice que uno de nosotros va a matar al otro al final...

—¿ _Lo_  vas a matar?— el muchacho le miró fijamente —Pero sigues siendo sólo un niño, como yo.

—O me va a matar, supongo— murmuró Harry —Sin Dumbledore aquí para ayudarme, parece que es el resultado más probable.

El muchacho reflexionó sobre esto por un tiempo. Después de un largo momento, dijo —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Harry. Harry Potter.

El muchacho lo miró con interés —¿Potter? Es una antigua familia de magos sangre pura, ¿no es así?

Harry se encogió de hombros —Supongo. Soy mestizo, sin embargo. Mi madre era hija de muggles. Fui criado por su hermana muggle y su cuñado después de que mis padres murieron.

—¿Fuiste criado por muggles?— el muchacho frunció el ceño —¿No te... importa?

Harry tuvo que reír —Si. Me importa mucho. No porque sean muggles, sino porque me golpeaban cada vez que podían. No les importa mucho por la magia, ya ves.

El muchacho lo miró fijamente —¿Los muggles te  _golpearon_? ¿Por tener magia?— cuando Harry asintió con la cabeza, murmuró —Algo similar me pasó a mí, Harry. Cuando era más joven fui criado por muggles. Tenían miedo de mí, así como tus familiares lo tenían de ti...

—¿En serio?— Harry miró al niño con sorpresa. ¿Un  _Black_  criados por muggles? Esa era, sin duda, una parte de la historia de la antigua y noble Casa Black que nunca había oído hablar.

—Parece que tenemos mucho en común, tú y yo...— murmuró el muchacho.

Harry le miró. Podía sentir una ligera sonrisa formándose en sus labios —Tal vez lo tenemos, Cepheus— se sentía tan fácil y natural, hablando con este Black lejano. Se sentía como un viejo amigo. Harry se preguntó si debía ofrecerle el Número Doce de Grimmauld Place al chico. ¿Quizás Kreacher sería un poco más agradable alrededor de un Black de verdad? Se aclaró la garganta —Sabes, ya que eres un Black y yo no lo soy, es posible que desee hacerte cargo de la propiedad Black en Grimmauld Place. Sirius me la dejó a mí, pero él no sabía que había otros Black.

El chico parecía sorprendido ante esto —¿Me estás  _ofreciendo_  la propiedad Black? ¿La casa de Orion Black? No, Harry – esa casa te pertenece. Es muy amable de tu parte el ofrecerla, sin embargo— pensó por un momento.

—Creo— susurró el chico de repente —que me gustaría ayudarte, Harry. Luchar contra este Lord Oscuro, quiero decir. Soy bastante bueno con la magia, y necesitas la ayuda de un poderoso mago.

Harry respiró hondo —¿Quieres ayudarme? Eso es... genial, Cepheus— el gira-tiempo. ¿Quizás Cepheus le daría el gira-tiempo?

—¿Harry?— una pequeña voz sonó en la oscuridad y Harry gimió para sí. Ginny. Por supuesto. Ella  _tenía_  que venir a buscarlo a mitad de la noche ¿verdad?

—¡Ahí estás!— la luz de la varita de Ginny se apoderó de la azotea y se posó en el rostro de Harry —¿Por qué estás aquí en medio de la noche? He estado buscando por todos lados.

—Quería estar solo, Ginny.

—¿Solo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas? ¿Y quién es  _este_?— la luz dorada de la varita de Ginny se enfocó en Cepheus —¿Por qué estás aquí con este chico a media noche?

Harry suspiró —Es mi amigo, Ginny. Estábamos hablando.

—¿Hablando?— hubo un ligero temblor en la voz de Ginny —¿En la oscuridad? ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Harry? ¿Por qué hablas con él, en lugar de conmigo? ¿Es tu  _novio_  o algo así?— había un tono histérico en su voz y Harry estaba bastante seguro de que había oído a Cepheus sofocar una risita.

—¿Y bien?— la voz de Ginny era alta y exigente, y Harry hizo una mueca.

—¿Por qué no me contestas, Harry?

Para sorpresa de Harry, otra voz suave habló —Bien podríamos decírselo, Harry. No veo el sentido en mantener nuestro amor en secreto.  _Sí_ , soy el novio de Harry. Su amante secreto, de hecho... — un par de brazos fuertes de repente se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Harry y unos cálidos labios dejaron un beso suave en sus labios.

¿Cepheus? ¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín–? La mente de Harry daba vueltas en estado de shock.

Ginny les miró fijamente, con los ojos abiertos, durante un momento. Luego murmuró con enojo —¡Lo  _sabía_!— y salió enfurecida.

—Qué... ¿Qué estás haciendo, Cepheus?— Harry luchó por encontrar su voz.

Cepheus dejó a Harry y se echó a reír al ver la cara de Harry —Oh, relájate. Estaba ayudándote, Harry, como lo prometí. Ese fue el primer paso. Merlín, ¡esa chica era molesta! No puedes centrarse en luchar contra el Lord Oscuro con ella a tu alrededor. No creo que ella te hubiese dejado solo, sin embargo.

Harry se sentó en el muro de piedra, respirando profundamente —Bueno, yo... supongo que fue una forma de lograr que se diera cuenta de que yo no voy a seguir viéndola. Salimos durante aproximadamente una semana, y se ha negado a aceptar que todo había terminado— todavía estaba un poco mareado por el beso inesperado. Este extraño besaba  _mucho_  mejor que Ginny.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó en voz baja Cepheus.

—Sí— Harry le sonrió —Tú... besas muy bien, de hecho. ¿Eres... eh... gay?

El chico se encogió de hombros —No lo sé. Nunca pensé en ello. ¿Lo eres?

Harry reflexionó sobre esto por un momento —Nunca pensé en ello tampoco, en realidad—  _hasta ahora_. Le sonrió al chico y se puso de pie —Vamos a hablar con la profesora McGonagall e ingresarte en los registros mágicos de la escuela.

Para su sorpresa, el chico se retorció un poco —¿Minerva McGonagall? Bueno, eh... no tiene sentido despertarla a esta hora, ¿verdad? Me encargaré de eso. Sólo es cuestión de unos pocos hechizos sencillos.

Harry sonrió. ¿Lanzar hechizos sobre los registros de la escuela? Merlin, ¡este viajero del tiempo Black era como el quinto Merodeador! —¿Seguido por algunos hechizos de memoria en la mañana, para dejarlos a todos convencidos de que te estaban esperando en Hogwarts?

El muchacho le miró con sorpresa por un momento. Luego sonrió —Precisamente. Captas rápido, ¿verdad Harry? ¿Me podrías indicar el camino hacia la oficina de la profesora McGonagall?

—Por supuesto— Harry se dirigió a las escaleras —Estoy seguro de que todavía tiene los archivos escolares en su antigua oficina; ella es la nueva directora, pero no creo que se haya trasladado a la oficina de Dumbledore todavía. La puerta de su oficina estará cerrada, sin embargo.

—¿Minerva McGonagall es la nueva directora de Hogwarts?— por alguna razón, Cepheus pareció encontrar eso bastante divertido —Oh, Merlín nos ayude. No te preocupes por la puerta de la oficina – soy bastante bueno con la magia.

.

Unas horas más tarde, Cepheus Black, que era oficialmente un estudiante de Slytherin recién llegado según los registros de la escuela mágicos, estaba acurrucado sentado frente a la chimenea en la sala común de Gryffindor con Harry Potter, terminándose los últimos vestigios de una excelente comida robada del Cocinas de Hogwarts. Todos los demás estaban durmiendo a esa hora, y ambos muchachos se recostaron cómodamente contra una pila de cojines rojos y dorados y miraban al fuego.

—Cuéntame más de ti, Cefeo— dijo Harry en voz baja a su nuevo amigo —¿De dónde vienes?—  _¿Y cuándo?_  añadió su mente en silencio.

Pero Cepheus negó con la cabeza —Ah, no es una historia interesante, en comparación con la tuya. Quiero saber más sobre este Lord Oscuro, Harry. Si vamos a derrotarlo, tenemos que saber tanto de él como sea posible.

Harry miró al joven desconocido. ¡Al fin, alguien que estaba dispuesto a hablar de Voldemort! Y este chico parecía saber mucho de magia, también – quizás podría realmente ayudarle. Su presencia se sentía reconfortante, y al mismo tiempo extrañamente familiar, como si fuera un viejo amigo o alma gemela... Hablar con él se sentía casi como hablar con Sirius. Cepheus incluso se parecía un poco a Sirius. Harry se acordó cuando estuvo sentado así en frente de la chimenea en Grimmauld Place con su padrino, hablando hasta muy entrada la noche, y algo se torció dolorosamente en su corazón.

El muchacho le miró fijamente —Qué terriblemente extraño – por un momento me pareció que podía leer tu mente ¿Estabas pensando en tu padrino ahora mismo, el hombre delgado, con rizos negros?

Harry lo miró con sorpresa —Sí, lo estaba. ¿Eres un legeremente?

Cefeo negó con la cabeza —No del todo. Tengo algunos talentos en esa dirección, pero normalmente es más en un sentido general hacia las emociones de otra persona que una imagen clara. Pero pude ver a tu padrino muy claro en sus pensamientos. ¡Qué extraño!

Sus ojos se encontraron por un largo momento, y Harry sintió que algo se agitaba en su corazón. Por un momento, casi deseó que Ginny bajara a la sala común, sólo para que el chico tuviese una excusa para besarlo de nuevo.

El muchacho se echó a reír, con una risa suave — _Puedo_  leer ese pensamiento también, sabes— se ruborizó un poco, y luego se inclinó hacia delante y capturó los labios de Harry en un largo y tierno beso.

—Oh— susurró Harry, tocando sus labios con asombro.

—Oh, ¡cierto!— asintió el muchacho, su voz un poco sin aliento. Rozó la cara de Harry suavemente con sus dedos —Ahora, dime más sobre el mago oscuro al que vamos a derrotar, Harry, antes de que estemos completamente distraídos...

Harry tomó la mano del chico y luego dijo, lo más brevemente posible, la historia de su vida y de sus encuentros con el Lord Oscuro. El muchacho escuchó con atención y le hizo unas cuantas preguntas. Pero cuando Harry llegó a la última parte de su historia, el chico de repente soltó su mano y se sentó con la espalda recta.

—¿El profesor Dumbledore te dijo que el Lord Oscuro hizo Horcruxes para hacerse inmortal?— su voz sonaba ronca de repente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza —Sí. Los horcruxes son...

—Sé lo que son— el hermoso rostro del muchacho estaba blanco contra la luz del fuego parpadeante —Rápido Harry, dime ¿cuáles fueron los Horcruxes que te dijo el director?

Harry asintió con la cabeza —No estaba muy seguro de todos ellos, pero estaba bastante seguro de que el diario de Voldemort era un Horcrux.

—¿Su diario–?— la voz del chico era casi inaudible —Y se llama a sí mismo 'Voldemort' ¿Qué... qué más? Dijiste que había otros Horcruxes, ¿no es así?

Harry respiró hondo —Sí. Había un anillo, con una piedra negra— Merlín, ¡la palidez que Cepheus lucía ahora! —Que se creó con el asesinato de su padre.

—¿Él asesinó a su padre...?— la voz de Cepheus era un susurro.

—Sí— dijo Harry en voz baja —En el verano después de su sexto año en Hogwarts, aparentemente. Y hay un guardapelo que es un Horcrux; que solía pertenecer a Salazar Slytherin. Y algo que pertenecía a Ravenclaw, y algo de Hufflepuff... Y su serpiente, Nagini... puede ser un Horcrux, también.

—¿Un Horcrux vivo?— susurró el muchacho —¿Una serpiente?

Harry asintió con la cabeza —Sí. Lord Voldemort es un hablante de parsel, igual que yo. Tiene una afinidad particular por las serpientes.

—¿Eres un hablante de parsel?— Cepheus le miró con asombro —Esa es una habilidad terriblemente rara, Harry.

—Lo sé— Harry se sentó en silencio por un momento. Luego dijo en voz baja —Nunca le he mencionado esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Dumbledore o a mis amigos Ron y Hermione, pero a veces me he preguntado si no hay un Horcrux extra, también.

—¿Otra Horcrux?— Cepheus cerró los ojos por un momento —¿Siete en total? Sí, puedo ver que haría siete. Es un número mágico antiguo, después de todo. Pero ¿qué sería el séptimo Horcrux?

Harry tragó —Sé que esto parece una tontería, pero... a veces me he preguntado si... si el último Horcrux podría ser... bueno,  _yo_.

—¿Tú?— Cepheus estaba más blanco que la nieve —¿Un Horcrux del Lord Oscuro? Una parte de su alma?

Harry se sonrojó —Sé que suena ridículo.

—Pero él está… está tratando de matarte— la voz de Cepheus era ronca —¿Por qué haría eso si eres un Horcrux?

—Bueno...— Harry vaciló —Tal vez no sabe que soy un Horcrux. Tal vez me hizo un Horcrux por accidente la noche en que mató a mis padres. Oh, ya sé que suena como una terrible idea descabellada, pero explicaría muchas cosas. Eso explicaría por qué puedo hablar Parsel, tal como él lo hace, y eso explicaría la curiosa sensación de que existe un vínculo entre nosotros. A veces, puedo sentir sus emociones e incluso sus pensamientos, ya ves...

—Eres... su Horcrux...— Cepheus se sentó inmóvil durante mucho tiempo, mirando las llamas. Parecía congelado por la sorpresa. Luego susurró —Dime, Harry ¿sabes cuál era su nombre? Antes de convertirse en el Lord Oscuro, que quiero decir. Creo que... creo que podría saberlo ya, pero necesito que me lo digas.

Harry asintió con la cabeza —Su nombre era Tom Riddle.

—Tom Riddle— Cepheus se quedó mirando las llamas que oscilaban, con la cara blanca como la muerte. Luego tomó la mano de Harry —El Lord Oscuro una vez fue Tom Riddle. Y  _tú_  –eres su Horcrux. Eres su propia alma.

—Espero estar equivocado acerca de eso— susurró Harry.

—No creo que lo seas— dijo en voz baja Cepheus. Había un extraño temblor en su voz —Tú llevas en tu interior una parte del alma de Tom Riddle y él... se ha convertido en un monstruo que quiere matarte— miró a Harry con una expresión curiosa en sus ojos oscuros —No puedo dejar que haga eso, Harry. No importa lo que pase, no puedo permitir que te haga daño.


End file.
